Logan
by btrsexstories
Summary: Just sex stories I make up with Logan. Extremely mature.


"Logan?" I call into his dark apartment. It's almost midnight and I've just gotten back from a night out with my girl friends. Logan told me he'd wait up for me, but I did stay out a lot later than I planned.

I realize the TV is on, but it's a black screen so it's not really lighting up the room. I walk up behind the couch and look over to find Logan passed out with a blanket over him. He must've been watching a movie. The DVD player will just shut off if you leave it on the menu for long enough.

I can't help but giggle at his sleeping face. His head is on its side and his mouth is open. I think he's even drooling, but it's too dark to tell. I don't normally get a chance to see him sleep because I'll either fall asleep first or he'll wake up first, so I'm taking this all in slowly. I wonder if he ever watches me sleep some times… I start thinking… dirty things. How would he feel if I just woke him up with a blowjob or a hand job? Would that be too weird? We've only been dating five months, is it too soon for wake-up blowjobs? I do have a key to his place so maybe that was his subtle way of saying he wants more.

I'm not gonna be that extreme just yet, but I'll test out my theory with something small. I move around to the front of the couch and get right next to him on the floor. He is drooling, attractive. I wipe his cheek as gently as I can without waking him, he doesn't stir. I then gently grip his chin with one hand, moving his head up off the couch a little, and lightly press my lips against his. I start out slow and soft trying to wake up his mind slowly but it seems to be doing nothing, so I get firmer. I feel Logan's breath get heavier through his nose, but when I open my eyes his are closed and I realize he's sort of in a dream state still. I then gently nibble on his bottom lip, he loves with I do that when he's awake.

All of a sudden I feel his hands grab my head, getting his fingers tangled up in my hair. He starts kissing back harder and almost instantly gets his tongue in my mouth. He's being pretty fierce which I love. He starts to sit up without breaking our kiss and I let him lead me. He manages to lay me down and get on top of me on the floor, still not breaking our lips apart. He moves one of his hands to my neck for support while the other stays in my hair. I move my hands to his hair and grab a hold. For a while it's all fairly tame, just simple making out, until I feel Logan's hand leave my neck and head south, and I mean down under south.

I giggle and start to break apart from Logan's lips, even gently pulling on his hair to hold his head back. But he catches on to my subtle movements and just follows me, pulling against me, and doesn't allow me to ruin his fun. He slips his hand into my jeans and starts rubbing in between my legs over my undies softly. I open my eyes and start seeing white spots. This happens whenever he touches me there. I love it, but not right now. This floor is becoming more and more uncomfortable.

I put my one of my hands on Logan's chest and start to push, but I end up giggling when he starts shaking his head that makes me shake my head too. I manage to get my lips away from his but he just starts kissing my jaw, slowly making his way to my neck.

"Logan, come on. I'm tired, you're tired. We should go to bed." I say trying not to whine because I know he hates it.

He stays quiet, still kissing my neck. He then finds his favorite spot and starts sucking. I close my eyes again because when ever he starts getting at that spot on my neck it makes me go crazy. I want to keep telling him to stop but it's getting harder. He's got a rhythm going; whenever he sucks on my neck he then presses a little harder on my most sensitive spot in my undies. It's insanely pleasurable but I wanted to… bed… sleep… oh, fuck it.

I finally give in and stop fighting the little spasms going through my body. I get a real good grip on Logan's hair because it's only going to get worse. Logan seems to feel my surrender and I can feel his smile on my neck, he loves when I give in to him. As a reward to me he moves his hand into my undies and now has direct contact and it's really putting me on the edge. I start whimpering, squeaking out his name whenever I muster up the strength. I try to tell him that I'm close but I can't even speak the full sentence but Logan crushes my lips with his own letting me know that he knows what I'm trying to say. After a few more moments I finally climax, my body now bucking, and let out a long moan into Logan's mouth.

I break the kiss with Logan so I can lay my head on the floor and regain my strength. I feel Logan move around a bit. He pulls his hand out of my pants and I hear him lick his fingers. At first I think it's kind of weird, but then I find it incredibly sexy. He actually thinks I taste good. It's such a weird thought, but insanely wonderful at the same time. I open my eyes slowly and he's sitting on the couch next to me but he's just looking at me, then my body, then back at my eyes. It's funny how when he gives my body a glance over I instantly feel completely naked even when I'm fully clothed.

I sit up a little and lean against my elbows. It's still pretty dark but I can make out Logan's silhouette and the whites of his eyes. "Now can we go to bed?" I say teasingly.

I see his white teeth appear in the darkness in a smile. "Yeah babe. You know me, I was just having some fun." He leans down and gives me a quick kiss before helping me up off the floor grabbing both my hands with his. "Besides, how could I resist when you wake me up like that?" He kisses me again and holding my hands at my sides. I feel his body press against me and he seems to have gotten _extremely _turned on by all of this.

"I _could _help you out with that." I say kissing him back but letting it linger for a bit, but before I get a chance to pull away from Logan's lips, a yawn escapes my lips.

"No babe, it's fine. You're tired. You should go to bed." He says and he starts leading us back to his bedroom.

"But, what are you going to do? Just go to bed with a boner?" I say. We reach his room and he turns on the light. I stop walking and blink my eyes to let them adjust to the light.

Logan turns around to face me. "No, I'll just go to the bathroom and take care of it."

I drop my jaw. "Logan Philip. You are not. That's, that's, that's unacceptable."

He smirks at my reaction. "I know you're tired and it's not that big of a deal. It's not the first time I've had to do this either ya know."

How many times has he had to go knock one out while I sleep? Does this make me a bad girlfriend? However, I ignore his last comment for now. "I know it's not a big deal and that's why _I'll_ take care of it." I add. He's about to put up a fight but I quickly cut off his argument with my lips. I push him back towards his bed until he falls down on it.

He starts arguing again, trying to get me to stop, but it's not gonna happen. It's so funny how I have to fight _him_ to stop pleasuring _me_, but then when the tables are turned and I want to return the favor he's the complete opposite.

I take off all my clothes, even my undies because they're soaked. I don't plan on doing more than just a blowjob for Logan and I'm just gonna sleep in the nude tonight, so I might as well let Logan get a look at it. Logan's now stopped arguing and is sitting up on his elbows; I guess he liked what he was seeing. I crawl in between his legs and give him one last kiss. I'm not going to waste time with building him up because let's be honest he's probably extremely built up.

I undo Logan's pants and slide them off. Logan's arousal is now quite apparent through his Batman boxer briefs. I smirk up at him, and then back down. I start rubbing through his briefs, making sure it's really ready for my mouth. I look back up to find Logan's eyes practically burning through my hands, like he's about to burst. He then bites his lip. Fuck me, as if I needed more of a reason to give him head.

I then practically rip off his briefs and don't waste time getting him inside my mouth. There's no way I'm going slow tonight. It's going to be hard and fast and Logan what even know what hit him. He'll never what to beat one out alone in the bathroom again.

I take in as much as I can of him while wrapping my hand around whatever of his shaft won't fit. I start sucking gently, and then start moving my head up and down softly. I get a rhythm going and match my hand with what my mouth is doing. Logan grabs a fistful of my hair and I know he's just dying, ready to go. He's started groaning and I can imagine the look on his face. I take my free hand and start massaging his balls. That always gets him. In a few seconds my mouth is full of his juice and it tastes great. I guess it _does_ make sense that he likes the way I taste, I mean, I drink this stuff all the time and I _love_ it.

When he finishes I make sure he's all clean, licking for just a bit. Once that's all done I move up and start unbuttoning his shirt, leaving kisses where buttons use to rest. He's breathing pretty heavily, that's always a sign of job well done on my end. Once I get it all unbuttoned I push it off his shoulders and arms one at a time. I look at his face and he's just staring at me with a goofy smile.

"What?" I ask before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm just really glad I fell asleep on the couch." He says quietly.

I just giggle. "Let's go to bed." We move under the sheets and get into our comfortable spooning position where Logan's the big spoon and I'm the little spoon. As I fall asleep I'm trying to think of ways that I could get myself to wake up before him so I can wake him up with a blowjob.


End file.
